Last Goodbye
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Jennifer Woods had everything. Good looks, fame, fortune, loyal best friends (AKA followers), and fans that adored her. Then she made the mistake of letting herself fall for James Diamond. Then she did something that would change and eventually ruin her life. Eventually, the bullying and ridicule became too much for the blonde starlet to handle.


**_For some reason, I felt like writing a sad one-shot:) The other day, I watched this Lifetime movie called Sexting In Suburbia (BTR's Kelli Goss is in it) and I've kind of been tempted to write a fanfic about the Jennifers! So...here it is:) _**

**_It's sad, though:'( Cyberbullying and bullying of any kind is absolutely wrong:(_**

* * *

Zero makeup? Check

Laptop on? Check

Tears? Check

Jennifer Woods is stiff and silent as she crawls onto the mattress, only her computer screen illuminating the mostly dark room. Well, that and the moonlight outside.

Inhaling, she directs her eyes to the screen, unable to speak for a long time. The computer's tiny video camera is waiting for her to say something, anything, but she's seemingly speechless. Finally, with a a shaky breath, she begins speaking.

"For the past several weeks, I have seen my friendships and my career slowly fall apart. All because I decided to be stupid and...and take these _stupid _pictures." She grabs the photographs off the bed and sits them in front of her. Each photo shows her posing suggestively in skimpy black lingerie. Then the pictures somehow got out and...well, you get the picture.

"This pictures," She continues. "They were intended for...this guy. When he first came to the Palm Woods, I turned him down. In fact, I threw a smoothie at him. Now he's this huge star and whenever I've tried to acknowledge him, he ignored me. I thought that I could get his attention with a few sexy photos."

She sniffles, brushing the tears away with her hand. "I sent _one _picture to _him _and I have no idea how it managed to spread all over the Palm Woods. I-I-I remember going down to the lobby the next morning a-and p-people were l-l-laughing and w-whispering. I didn't know why until I saw the flyers."

She cringes at the memory. Seeing flyers with her lingerie clad body all over the lobby. Some were taped to the walls, some were thrown around the floor. She tried to grab them all, but it was too late. The damage had been done and she was known as the official "Palm Woods slut."

"The Palm Woods slut." She whispers, glaring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I've been deemed the Palm Woods slut." She redirects her eyes to the computer screen. "I got fired from my new movie today and as I was walking out the door, one of my former costars gave me the phone number to _Playboy. _She said that it would be a perfect fit."

Even Jo Taylor has made snide remarks about her. As Jennifer was walking to the elevator, that blonde witch had the nerve to ask "Where's the sex tape?!"

Even worse, the pictures are all over the internet. Someone posted them on Scuttlebutter, then they spread over to Facebook, Myspace, Twitter, and more. Now they're everywhere and there's they'll never go away. The internet never forgets, you know?

"Before I go, I think I need to acknowledge a few people." She exhales. "I'll start with the person that the picture was intended for. That would be James Diamond. Yeah, I'm sure you're satisfied now, right? You're so bitter that I rejected you, so you're probably glad that my life is ruined, right?"

She shakes her head.

"Then there's your idiot friends. After the pictures leaked, they would _snicker _every time they saw me. And what about Jo? She acts like this sweet and innocent little angel when she's actually a huge jerk. Yeah, Kendall Knight, that's what your girlfriend is. She's a jerk and, more importantly, she's a _liar_."

She puts her hands over her face, taking a deep breath.

"Lucy Stone? I saw her showing off the pictures to the paparazzi. Mercedes Griffin? She _posed _with them. Camille Roberts...Oh, Camille Roberts. Logan Mitchell, your girlfriend is pathetic, you know that?" She emits a hysterical laugh. "She didn't necessarily torture me, but she never stood up for me either. While you and your stupid bandmates were giggling behind my back, she just stood there and listened."

She bites her bottom lip, finally grabbing a pair of scissors off the end table. She glares at the camera, picking one picture up. "Jett Stetson? He was with Jo when she made the sex tape comment and all he did was jokingly ask 'Hey, do you need a costar, Palm Woods slut?' Yeah, I helped promote his stupid TV show and that's how he repayed me."

She violently cuts up the picture before throwing the pieces down. "Well, I'll have you all know _one _thing. I'm not a slut. I'm not a whore. I'm a human being just like you and I made a _mistake. _I acted impulsively just to impress a guy."

Slowly, she sits the scissors down, huffing.

"So I hope that you're all happy. You all hated me? You wanted to take me down? Well, you did. You drove me straight to the bottom."

A moment of silence follows before she says another word.

"Well, I'm _done. _I'm just...I'm just done." She whispers, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "I'm _so _done."

* * *

**Review! :D**


End file.
